Song Shuffle
by Sylvia Sylverton
Summary: Each chapter is based on the title of a song chosen randomly, idea taken from a challenge.
1. PS I'm Still Not Over You

Summary: Each chapter is based on the title of a random song, idea taken from a challenge.

Main Pairing: Ron/Harry (sometimes it's unrequited) Other pairings: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Tom Riddle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never did.

Ratings: It varies from G to R, and some of the chapters are purely crack and obviously AU.

The rules of the challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them. (I've only written seven so far, I'll post more later)

1) "P.S. I'm still not over you" by Rhianna

By the time Ron got the idea to write Harry a letter explaining his feelings, Harry had been dating his sister, Ginny for six months. Ron knew that there was no logical reason for him to feel the way that he did. After all they had never really been together unless you count two stolen kisses at the astronomy tower. But it hurt, Ron felt betrayed. Why did Harry have to move on so fast especially with Ron's own sister? Perhaps it was Ron's own fault, he never told Harry how he felt. But here he was now writing a letter that he would never send to the boy that he would never completely get over.


	2. The One

2) "The One" by Backstreet Boys

Ironically the moment that Ron knew that Harry was the one that he would love forever was the moment that Harry stepped in front of him and took the killing curse instead. It seemed fitting that a moment that should have been celebrated in joy, they were in love and the war was over, Voldemort was dead, should end in such disaster. Ron had always had rotten luck, but it was just pure stupidity that he had neglected to check if Lucius Malfoy was actually dead. Oh why hadn't he taken the time to check the bastard's pulse? It turns out that Harry was the one after all, the one he would grieve over forever.


	3. Fighter

3) "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera

Six months ago, Harry thought he had it all, including the love of a boy named Tom Riddle. Unfortunately six months ago Tom Riddle took the world wide wrestling federation by storm with his alter ego "Lord Voldemort". Harry had always supported his older lover dreams but after Tom got famous things between them changed for the worse. Tom just refused to drop his domineering alter ego; even in the bedroom he forced Harry to call him master and every time he came he yelled "I am Lord Voldemort!". Which Harry didn't mind so much, he was into kinky sex as much as the next guy but he drew the line at inviting Tom's groupies "The Death Eaters" into the bedroom with them. Yes, Tom was an excellent fighter but when it came down to he just wasn't willing to fight for what truly mattered, their relationship. Harry had moved on, he had found a new lover. Though Ronald Weasley might not be as exciting as Tom had been, he was a good man with gentle eyes, and he really seemed to love Harry. And Harry was happy. Wasn't he?


	4. Here With Me

4) "Here with Me" by Michelle Branch

Every time Ron went on a date with Hermione, Harry felt like he died a little bit inside. Harry knew that he was being melodramatic but he just couldn't stand to be away from Ron, even for a moment. Harry knew that he had no claim to Ron's heart. After all Ron didn't know how Harry felt for him. But he couldn't help but feel betrayed. He knew that Ron had to go away, he knew that Ron loved Hermione and that in an inconstant world, Ron deserved every moment of happiness that he could find. Harry knew all of this but every time Ron left him, he couldn't help but wish that for once Ron would choose to stay.


	5. These Eyes

5) "These Eyes" by India Arie

Ron knew that in the story of Harry's life he would never have the role of anything other then the best friend, the sidekick, the fool that was written in for comic relief. But sometimes Ron couldn't help but wish for more. Hidden in the deepest recesses of his heart, Ron wished that he was the love interest, the damsel in distress, the beloved. He knew that he was important to Harry; after all he was the one that Harry would miss the one. He knew this but he also knew that Harry was slowly falling in love with his sister, Ginny. He could tell from the blush that slowly spread across Harry's face every time he looked at Ginny. He should have known that they would one day fall in love. He should have seen it coming; Ginny was persistent and had fought for his heart ever since she was ten. But it hurt anyway. Ron knows that every time Harry looks into his eyes he wishes that he was looking at Ginny. Ron knows this but he can't help but think that if Harry and he had ever gotten together, they would have been the greatest love story ever told.


	6. Sweet Misery

6) "Sweet Misery" by Michelle Branch

He should have known that they were all under some twisted spell the moment that everyone started speaking in really bad poetry. It was awful, everything filled with clichés, there were no more surprises, and every one stated exactly what they were feeling. That made Harry feel angry. He didn't want to be some angst ridden teenager obsessed with love and cutting himself. Harry didn't want to go there; he would just sit back and watch the rest of the world go mad. Harry would just have to keep his mouth shut. However like all good plans are eventually ruined by love, his good intentions were laid to waste the moment Ron opened his mouth and said, "Sweet misery you cause me/ That's what you called me/ Sweet misery you cause me." Harry was about to ask Ron what he was smoking and if he minded sharing when he was filled with the uncontrollable urge to sing back to him. "I was weak/ And you were strong/ And me and my guitar,/ We strummed along." Harry was about to comment how preposterous this all was, after all he didn't even own a guitar let alone know how to play it. But then Ron kissed him. And his lips were sweet. And Harry was happy.


	7. When Tomorrow Comes

7) "When Tomorrow Comes" by Eurythmics

Earlier that day, Harry had received summons from Voldemort inviting him to a one on one duel to the death. Dumbledore told him that he didn't need to do it, after all he was so young; it didn't have to be just his fight. But Harry couldn't back away from this offer, it just wouldn't be right. If there was any chance that this horrible war could be ended tomorrow shouldn't he take it? Yes, tomorrow he would fight and possibly die but tonight he would live with the one he loved. However the moment he walked into their room he saw that Ron had already fallen asleep. He looked so sweet curled up in his blanket; he seemed to be a million years away, lost in his dreams. It would be cruel to wake him. How do you tell the love of your life that you might not be with them much longer? So Harry did the only logical thing and slipped into their bed next to him, gave him a kiss on his forehead, and whispered, "I want to be with you, when tomorrow comes."


End file.
